


I hope you found a place to sleep, I know you're bound to think of me

by SecretlyPostingFanfics



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Angst, Blood, Brothers, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrids, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), School, Wilbur Soot-centric, title might change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyPostingFanfics/pseuds/SecretlyPostingFanfics
Summary: They were such a happy family. The Raven Angel. His wings were as soft as the man inside. The blue eyes calmed those to feel as if they rested on clouds. Curling up to a tree, strumming a guitar. Patting his kids on the head. Where they would be free.However, it went wrong.Because it always goes wrong.Why do mistakes hurt oh so badly?----------------Will Update best I can.Lyrics -> Smoke signal by Cavetown
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Phil Watson
Kudos: 26





	1. Prologue

It all began many years back. 

He said he walked into his neighbours home, a "Miss Sophie", she hadn't left in 2 weeks. He got concerned. But, as he walked in the sense of disgust slammed into him. 

Everything seemed so normal. A beautiful sunny day, a happy village where everyone knew each other like a family.

Well, that's what he thought. Until that door to the bedroom was opened. He told us he saw the dead rotting corpse of this particular Miss Sophie. 

How her eyes were grey and drained of any colour. Her once shining pink hair now stained with dry blood. I guess the blurriness of tears and shock of the event explains how much he clicked at the sound of footsteps. 

He explained how we stood there looking at him. One boy looked oddly relaxed and normal. Smiling gently as he held his brother's hand. The other, a boy similar to Miss Sophie. The same hair, stained by the same red. His eyes were soaked in the colour too. 

Children. Age 2 and unsettlingly calm. He took us in. Gave us a life. The first boy was named Wilbur. Normal for the most part. He loved listening to the music of the valley they got away to. Feeling the bark of the wood and humming as if everyone was listening. His yellow sweater always got stained, casually getting sticks and mud into the pink curls of his hair. 

The brother, Technoblade, was less calm. Yet, not chaotic. He seemed relaxed but truly he was just as stressed out as most. He punched trees until his hands bled. He would accidently knock off birds nests. He said he never felt bad for it, he lied. His long hair was delicately plaited by Wilbur. The pink shining in the constant heat he put himself in. 

But, as a hybrid he needed as much as his piglin half wanted. 

They were such a happy family. The Raven Angel. His wings were as soft as the man inside. The blue eyes calmed those to feel as if they rested on clouds. Curling up to a tree, strumming a guitar. Patting his kids on the head. Where they would be free. 

However, it went wrong. 

Because it always goes wrong. 

Why do mistakes hurt oh so badly?


	2. I know I'm a freak. Ripped the band aid, broke the peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twins stick together. 
> 
> Even if it means we can't see each other all the time...

Two boys ran around the forest. After finally getting their communicators at the age of seven, they could go practically anywhere as long as their father was updated. 

Giggling and tired, the kids sat on rocks. Panting and catching their breath. 

"I almost caught...you! ..Aha!" The younger twin exclaimed. "So...i'm getting...better!" 

They chuckled amongst each other. The shade of the trees only leaking strands of sunlight. Faint dust floated by them, as if the invisible appeared from its hiding place. 

"Yeah, yeah Wil! Almost! So I still win!" He gained his breathing back quickly, since being half-piglin meant being used to the stiff hot air. 

"No fair. You always win." The quiet flooded the area. " Do you think you'll be in a much cooler class than me Tech?" He mumbled the last bit, doesn't mean the other didn't catch it. 

Techno sighed. Twirling a loose strand of hair with his finger. Trying to think of an answer, since emotions weren't really his strong suit. 

"uhm. No. If we both don't go in, then neither of us do! Anyway i wouldn't want to miss fighting the biggest nerd i know, heh!" 

Techno held his red sweater in his fist. As if saluting himself. Before gently opening his eyes to Will, double checking he wasn't making a complete fool of himself. The short-haired had a soft grin on his face, eyes filled with appreciation. 

"Thanks, Techno." 

That same dead conversation wavered in the forest's grasp. 

Oh, well it did. 

"But I'll try to beat you first!" 

Wil jumped up and tackled his brother, laughing as they hit the mud. Trying to pin each other into the disgusting dirt puddle. During their fits of laughter, they each got a ding. 

Sitting up from the ground (Techno won, of course) Wil opened up his communicator. 

It appeared from the boy's hand, a square yellow box. A whisper appeared from Phil.

[Come on kids! Dinners ready!] 

The muddy children raced back home. Content with the fact that they would stick together.

\----

School came around much quicker than they had thought. Now they each had a bag, a sword and other odd materials. Holding hands nervously, the twins looked up at the intimidating school doors. Even though Techno suggested he wasn't scared, Wilbur could see right through him. 

"Are you ready? Remember, we are a team." 

Techno gently smiled at him, then stood in a line with his brother. Reluctantly letting go of his hand. After the typical show around the school, they were put in classes. 

After a bit of arguments, the twins were put in the same class. Learning simple things, like maths and english. Before being sent out into the yard. 

You see, first impressions weren't really their thing. Now both boys were in the principal's office. One with dried blood on his hand, and the other fiddling with his fingers. Tears leaking from a black eye. 

\---- 

"Did you really have to punch that boy, Tech?" 

The family sat at a table. Phil's wings fluttered with surprise and slight disappointment. Techno stayed silent, not even knowing what to say or how to explain. 

"Dad. Don't get mad at Techno. That kid made fun of his long hair, I tried to fight him first! Then, then, he got my eye. Techno's eyes went like, super duper red! Luckily I was able to pull him off before more damage was done." 

Techno froze up, feeling like a monster. But he wouldn't cry, big kids never cry. 

"I..I'm sorry Dad but, the voices-!" 

Silence. Voices? 

Phil looked at the older, blue eyes melted into concern. So that's why. He reached out and put his hand on his shoulder, rubbing it gently. 

"Voices, huh? What do they say?" 

It was gentle. Sweet and loving. Techno let out a breath he didn't even know he held. 

"They beg for it. They yell and scream for it. Especially when Will got hurt.." 

"Beg for what?" 

"Blood." 

... 

Wilbur began to feel as if he wasn't supposed to be here. Feeling as if he should leave. But, he stayed still as a familiar hand grasped onto his. Phils fingers raked through his son's hair. 

"Oh Techno...It's okay. Your father..had the same thing. However, he found out how to control it. " 

"Control it? You mean there is a way to make it stop?" 

Phil sighed gently, shaking his head. 

"No no..there's a way to use them for good. Do you want to try it? It could take a few years." 

Wilbur watched Techno think. He looked up as he figured out his answer. Yet, cut off by Phil. 

"There's one condition. You'd have to be homeschooled." 

Now the answer the twin once had was gone. He didn't even know what to say. Wilburs hand tightened. 

"Am i allowed to be homeschooled too? Dad?" Wilbur asked. Only to be met with disappointment himself. He looked down at the table. 

"It's getting late. Why don't you both go to bed and sleep on it?" 

\---- 

Darkness of the room made Wilburs thoughts run wild. Conflicted and fighting. As if it was him who had the decision. Screaming from his head was cut off by a tap of his shoulder. 

"Hey um Wil?...I can't sleep" 

He turned over, adjusting his position to let his brother in. Looking gently at each other. Wilburs beautiful brown eyes that seemed to melt into honey by rays of the sun, looking into the deep blood sea of his brothers that shone like a fresh ruby. 

"I don't think I can do the training, I don't want to leave you alone.." 

Techno muttered. Holding his hands together. Wilburs face was in an uncertain frown. He bit his finger in thought. 

He can't hold him back. 

"I'll be fine. You need this, we can be together after school. And when we grow up and and you've learned how to control them, we can be together all the time okay?" 

"All the time?" 

"All the time." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is a bit rusty aha. 
> 
> I've never written a planned out story before, so it may be a bit wrong in places.
> 
> Have a good day! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!  
> I will update as best i can!
> 
> I hope you have a good day. :]


End file.
